The Water Key
by kajolgpt9
Summary: jennette had an ok life. but when a door apears in the ocean with a "water key" what will happen? will she figure out her parents secret or have a everlasting romance with someone she hates? p.s. i wrote this when i was 5 but modernized it.


**The Water Key**

Story By: Kajolgpt9

Prologue

Jennette Cleo Peters is a foster child who lives in Hawaii where there was a beautiful beach. All she knew about her parents was that they fell in love at a beautiful beach and they were killed during a hurricane. And also that her father's name was Harvey Peters and that her mother's was Giselle Rose. She was found unconscious on the shore with shards of glass scattered everywhere. No relatives of Jennette were found so the Seaway foster home took her in. She turned 18 on November 22 and always walked along the glittering ocean. She has black shoulder-length hair with big brown eyes. She never had an interest in shopping or playing with the other children. Jennette would just rather read a good book on the balcony with the view of the ocean. That caused some of the other girls to think she was a loner or a freak. One of the girls who constantly made fun of her was Carly. Many of the staff just believed Carly was jealous of Jennette's intelligence (her test scores were so high, Seaway framed it in the hallway) so they did not pay attention to the quarrels of Jennette and Carly.

But very soon, Jennette's whole world would change…whether she liked it or not.

Chapter 1 Water Key

Jennette was walking down the beach, gazing at the sea. Her parents fell in love on that same beach. While Jennette was thinking about her parents she stumbled upon something metal buried in the sand. She dug into the sand until the tide came up. She thought that the sand would take the metal thing to flow away in the gentle wave but it didn't. That thing cleared up and it started to glow.

She picked up and she saw that it was a key. It was light blue with the bottom part being dark purple. The upper part had a beautiful flower the sliver petals and an Aquamarine gem center.

She started wiping the drops of water off but then the ocean water rose up above the sea floor. It flew over to each side. Then more water splashed up to the top. Suddenly a turquoise door appeared before her very eyes. A polished gold doorknob jetted up from the water to the door with a note. Jennette grabbed the note from the door and read it. It said:

Dear Jennette,

We have been waiting for you to find the water key. You need to go through this door to meet your real family. Yes, Your real family. I will explain everything once you come back to Atlantis. I look forward to meeting you; we have much to catch up on.

Love,

King Neptune

Jennette thought that it was a scam. She crumbled up the paper threw the key and paper in the ocean and ran to her room.

She wondered, "What the hell just happened? Oh never mind. All I need is some juice."

She rushed to the kitchen to find the one and only Carly Parkinson herself.

"Speak of the devil" muttered Jennette.

Carly nudged into her and said, "Move it geek!"

Jennette sneered, "It takes one to know one". Though Carly did not seem to hear her.

As she poured her juice a huge chunk of wet paper smashed on her head and landed in her juice. She sighed, "Oh great. Where did this come from?"

She fished it out of her juice and tore it open. It was that letter that she had found at the beach with that bizarre key. She threw that note out the window and it hit Drew Benson, one of the many teens who helped the staff. A teen whom she happened to hate... a lot (but not as much as Carly). Carly had a huge crush on him and believed she and Drew were destined to be together (to Jennette's great amusement and laughter). Jennette did admit that he was good looking, but his horrid personality made him the terrible troll he was (Jennette was shockingly the only girl to think so) and strangely he always seemed to be looking at her.

Drew yelled, "Watch it!"

Jennette chuckled to herself. "Oh, so sorry!" a sarcastic Jennette said.

"Oh it's fine. A loner like you would not know any better" Drew retorted. People around him laughed including Carly.

"Well it wasn't so hard to aim. Your inflated head made it easy" Jennette said coolly.

Carly glared at her, people around jeered and laughed while Drew smirked. Jennette gave Drew a disgusted look and stalked off, but "accidently" stomped on Carly's foot. Carly yelped and jumped into Drew's arms (much to his dismay and Jennette's amusement).

The next morning after breakfast Jennette went to go for a walk while Carly just went outside searching for Drew.

While Jennette was walking Carly pushed her over yelling, "Drew! Darling where have you been?"

"…Nice to meet you too, uh Carly", stammered Drew as Carly smothered him with hugs and kisses.

While Jennette got up from the dirt and dusted herself while mumbling some words about Carly that would make Hades recoil in horror, Drew stared at her intently. When Jennette's dark big brown eyes met Drew's piercing green eyes, Jennette had a questioning look. If she was not mistaken she thought she saw concern in his expression.

Rolling her eyes at the two, she stomped off saying, "See ya lovebirds." She did not notice a pair of green eyes boring into her back nor the satisfied expression plastered on Drew's face.

As Jennette passed by the trees, she sighed contently. She loved being in this peaceful haven…alone. She loved the beach more, but she always either saw Drew or Carly there as well so she just stuck with the forest.

While she was walking she saw something nailed on the tree. Out of curiosity she went to go take a closer look and to her surprise she saw it was an envelope and it was addressed to _her._

Reluctantly, she opened the envelope; to her surprise it was not from that Neptune guy, the penmanship was different. It was from some mystery guy.

Dear Jennette,

I see you are wary of coming back to the sea. All your questions will be answered if you just come back. I know it's really weird learning that mermaids exist and we are contacting you. Try and be a tad open minded and you might be surprised what you will learn to know. I hope to see you soon.

Good Luck,

D.

Jennette smiled at the mystery person's letter. He/she was a lot more charming than "Neptune". Though she was still skeptical about the whole mermaid/Neptune events she decided she would go tonight.

"It's not like I have much to look forward here. I'll just go to the sea and then maybe these letters will stop coming…yeah that's what I'll do" reasoned Jennette.

**After dinner, Jennette silently snuck out with the key in hand. Although she did not notice, Drew saw the key in her clasped hand. A wide grin spread on his face.**

"Drew honey, why are you smiling like that?" asked Carly.

"Uh, the…er…food is really good" Drew quipped.

"Oh, ok!" chirped Carly.

After a few minutes Drew excused himself from the table, much to Carly's dismay. As he went outside he muttered to himself, something about Jennette and ocean.

Chapter 2

**The World of Atlantis**

As Jennette reached the sea, she took out the key. The key glowed and that same door appeared. Still kind of hesitant Jennette backed away slowly. Suddenly Jennette felt many wet arms grab her and pull her inside the door.

"What the…?!" but Jennette did not finish her sentence as she was suddenly plunged into the cold depths of the ocean. Though she was not really sure she could have sworn she saw some boy who looked similar to Drew dive into the ocean from the nearby cliff. _"Impossible"_, thought Jennette.

After much protest, useless threats, and screaming, Jennette gave up on trying to escape. The fish guard people were a lot stronger than she thought. Finally, they reached some palace/city place.

Jennette chuckled to herself, "What is this? Atlantis?"

"Why yes Ms. Peters" one of the fish guards answered.

"Oh, now they speak" Jennette muttered to herself.

All the fish guards swam away once a regal looking merman came forward. He held majestic, gold and jewel encrusted trident. He bore a crown as well.

"Ah well whaddya know all that strange rubbish is actually real. Great, this is what I get for keeping to myself, an intimidating looking fish man, ok merman (don't want to be offensive) who by the looks of it could blast me into oblivion…fantastic" thought Jennette.

King Neptune looked at her eyes intently for a minute and Jennette made no move whatsoever. "Wouldn't want to be on the bad side of that trident", Jennette thought meekly. So she just stood still.

"Why the troubled face dear?" Neptune said gently.

To say this surprised Jennette was an understatement. Of course she read some stories about Atlantis (she always liked reading about myths), but from all the myths she read…wasn't Neptune supposed to be all cranky and bad-tempered?

"Huh? Jennette said, coming back from her train of thought. Well, uh… aren't you supposed to be all cranky and tempered?" Jennette blurted.

A surprised look appeared on Neptune's face.

_Crap_ thought Jennette.

The to her massive surprise and relief Neptune chuckled at her little inquiry. "My dear, you read too much for your own good".

"So I've been told".

"Ah well myths can be a tad misleading. Though I have been told my temper can be…ah, a little on the short wired side".

Jennette laughed and thought, "Well Neptune does have a sense of humor…good to know".

"Let's take a swim Jennette".

"I would love to, but uh can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Yeah…the thing is…uh…HOW AM I BREATHING WHEN I AM CLEARLY HUMAN AND I HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF EVER GETTING GILLS?!" Jennette practically yelled.

Amusement could clearly be seen in Neptune's eyes. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but the reason you can breathe at the moment is because of that key and I'm pretty sure you know how to swim?"

Selena looked around her neck and in fact there was that silver blue key that had made the door appear dangling of a chain wrapped around her neck there.

"I should be more observant" Jennette thought annoyed.

"Oh…haha, well lead the way… King Neptune… Sir" stammered Jennette.

Neptune chuckled, "Please call me Uncle Neptune or just Uncle". And then he started to swim.

"Oh ok, sure…wait what? UNCLE?!" Jennette screamed as she tried to catch up to "Uncle" Neptune.

Chapter 3

**The Transformation**

They swam for a while until Jennette could swim no more. So Neptune called the mer-guards to carry her the rest of the way.

"Not my fault, Jennette muttered, I don't have a super fast tail, fin thing".

They reached a grotto; it looked like a giant, mystical jacuzzi to Jennette. There was also an air pocket. "Well at least they don't despise us humans", a thankful Jennette thought. She got into to the "mystical jaccuzzi" and sat down. The water rose all the way to her neck

"Nice place Your Highness" Jennette said once the guards sat her on a bench.

"Haven't I told you to call me Uncle?" Neptune reminded

"I thought you were joking."

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Uh…beats me, said Jennette, I don't mean to be rude, but why should I call you Uncle?"

"Oh! Neptune exclaimed, I never did get around to telling you did I?"

"What?"

"You are my niece, Jennette".

Silence passed for five minutes (Neptune let his words sink in) and Jennette was speechless.

"Ok, be calm" thought Jennette. I should not be that surprised. I mean after all, everything weird happens to me and I just realized I'm related to mer-people".

"Oh…well that means you must know of my parents" said Jennette, now eager.

Neptune looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yes I did. Your mother is my sister, but they have been missing for 10 years. The same day you disappeared."

Jennette was shocked. "So my parents were mer-people?"

Neptune nodded.

"And they are missing…"

We believe they were looking for you, but they have never returned.

Jennette was crestfallen. Though she did live life believing her parents were dead, she always hoped. She decided to stay optimistic.

"Well, I'm grateful that I at least have some family", Jennette said looking at Neptune.

There was a moment of silence. Jennette didn't know what to say but then King Neptune chirped, "It's time."

Jennette questioned, "For what exactly…"

King Neptune told her to close her eyes and go out. Her legs seemed glued together and also felt like stone. She opened her eyes and looked down. She had a aquamarine tail with a pearl white halter-top. She had transformed into a mermaid.

Chapter 4 Jennette's One-of-a-kind Writer

Jennette looked up and screamed. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at Neptune.

Jennette screamed, "What did you just do to me!"

Neptune replied, "Well I turned you into a mermaid. Isn't that what you wanted."

Jennette yelled, "NO! I STILL WANT TO BE ABLE TO GO ON LAND!"

Neptune interrupted by saying, "You will still be able to."

Jennette questioned, "What?"

Neptune said, "When ever you have that key wrapped around your neck, you'll be able to turn into a mermaid once you are in the water. But without the necklace you won't turn be able to turn to a mermaid what so ever."

Jennette turned around and mumbled, "Why me, why me!"

She turned back.

She replied quietly, "Oh well, ummmm sorry for freaking out. I just over reacted. It won't happen again."

"Oh dear it is fine. I understand how hard it is to understand. But you will need to meet someone. DREW!"

A man with a suave-blue tail and a 6-pack swam over. And stood by King Neptune.

Neptune said, "Jennette, I'd like you to meet Drew Benson my trusted helper."

Jennette's mouth dropped. She stammered, "DDrew BBenson, a merman, here, with me, and with Uncle Neptune, and what!?"

Drew smirked at her and said, "Have any problems…Jenn?"

Jennette said, "Don't EVER call me again or I will kick you in the…!" She hated to be called "Jenn" or "Nette" or whatever people call her. The fish guards were holding her back but then she became calm.

Jennette was quiet for a few minutes. She shook off the fish-guards and said, "Wait a second… D… Oh My Gosh Drew! You wrote that letter that I found in the forest… you write?"

There was a moment of silence. Their eyes met each other once again. She turned her head back. She couldn't take the look of him anymore.

Neptune interrupted, "Well Jennette, the reason why I needed you to come here is that we need your help."

Sarcastic Jennette laughed out, "Oh is it like all mer-people are endangered and there is a person trying to kill us all, HA."

Neptune and Drew looked at each other then at Jennette.

She said, "What?"

Neptune said, "Well that's exactly what's happening…well I guess you have your mother's wits, right?"

Jennette was silent. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

She yelped, "What? But, but, but, but, why is this happening?"

Neptune said, "Well it's what's said in the prophecy."

Jennette said, "But why me?"

Neptune replied, "Well it is said that a descendent of me is the only one who can do it. And you are the last descendent of me so it must be you."

Jennette thought of an excuse. She couldn't possibly do this! It was too much for an 18 - year old orphan.

She said, "Well I need someone to come with me, I can't do it alone."

Neptune replied, "Right, right, well Drew can go with you."

Jennette yelled, "What! But why him? I'd rather go alone"

Neptune said that he could trust him with anything he needed.

Drew pulled Jennette aside. He grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered, "I really don't give a dang about how much you hate me. But you're the only who can help us." There was an awkward silence between them.

Jennette just mumbled out, "Fine."

She hated Drew. His personality made him a monster. He just thinks that because of his good looks he thinks he can go through every girl that he thinks is pretty. And that they would fall head-over-heals for him, well Jennette thought not!

Ever since he met her he thinks she would love him but she knew the troll that he really was. Good looks couldn't fool her.

They both went back to King Neptune. Drew's hand was still on her shoulder. She slapped Drew's hand and he backed of.

Jennette replied, "Ok Uncle Neptune I'll go with Drew."

Neptune said, "Good. I will be connecting with you with your water key. It'll connect with anyone you'll like."

Jennette said, "Thanks Uncle Neptune. But I don't know where to go."

Neptune said, "Anyone will know let one girl accompany you. But I am trusting you to make sure that you can trust them."

They hugged and left each other. She looked down at her key. It was quite beautiful actually. But her thoughts were interrupted still she tripped and fell down. Drew swam over to help. A mermaid with a scarlet-tail and a silver-strapless top said, "Oh so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just bending down and…"

Chapter 4 Meeting Gwendolyn Grace

"…and, and, and Oh my gosh!" Gwendolyn screamed. Drew pulled Jennette up, and they both looked at Gwendolyn.

She said, "I am so sorry I tripped you!"

Jennette looked, back then forward. She said, "Don't worry its fine."

Gwendolyn replied, "Oh! You are King Neptune's niece. Everyone desperately needs you to help them I'm Gwendolyn Grace."

Drew interrupted, "Yes, we are getting a head start by going know." He yanked Jennette away with her short black hair flowing along.

Soon Gwendolyn said, "Wait!"

Jennette stopped. Drew impatiently said, "Yes…"

Gwendolyn pushed over Drew and went to Jennette. She said, "Incase you somehow can't go back to Neptune's castle, use this pouch. You open this pouch then a tide will sway you back. Good Luck!"

Jennette felt guilty. It seemed like no one liked her and she looked hurt because of Drew so she said, "Well why don't you come with us? You could help us a lot."

Gwendolyn said, "Well I wouldn't want to interfere…but I would love too!"

Drew pulled her aside yet again.

She said, "Why do you keep on pulling me aside like that!"

Drew said, "I don't think we should trust her."

Jennette replied, "Well I do trust her but if your still uneasy I got an idea. She got her necklace with the water key. She contacted Uncle Neptune and asked him. He said she was perfectly fine.

Jennette hung up on her Uncle and smirked. She said, "Told ya."

Drew said, "Its always good to make sure."

Jennette and Drew swam up.

Gwendolyn said, "Are you guys a couple or something?"

Jennette said, "Heck no."

Drew mumbled to himself, " You wish."

Jennette blushed. She said, "Uhhhh…no…"

Jennette, Gwendolyn, and Drew talked through the journey. Gwendolyn and Jennette became best of friends and it was pretty cool to both of them. They really didn't have friends and they were both the outsiders. They connected a lot. And also Drew and Gwendolyn became friends. But the relationship between Drew and Jennette didn't change. Later that day they were worn out and tired. According to Gwendolyn they had 2/3 more to go to their destination. Since King Neptune didn't really tell her who this guy is and what's his name. She asked Gwendolyn and she told Jennette all the answers. His name was Mavolence.

Nobody actually knew why he was like this but all they knew is that he wanted revenge. For his revenge he somehow put cameras everywhere and know controls all electronics. He can even eavesdrop on your calls and watch you everywhere you go. He now is starting to kill everyone. He is known to be the most powerful creature in the sea. Time flew before they knew it. It was 1:00 at night and it was dangerous to be on the streets at this time. Drew suggests we stay at a motel. The only motel that was open was "The MerHotel" so they decided to stay in it. They rented 3 rooms. They went up and got ready for bed. Jennette went into the restroom to brush her short black hair and get ready for bed. Drew swam over to Gwendolyn.

They were talking and laughing while shaking hands.

Jennette came out.

They let go of each other's and it was silent.

Jennette said, "If I interrupted something I can step out or something".

At the same time they said, "Fine couldn't be better".

Jennette said, "Right…well good night."

She thought, "Wow…Gwendolyn and Drew…together." She felt sad and useless. Then she thought, "Wait, I hate him! He is mean and rude and…"

Soon the lights mysteriously went of then back on. Gwendolyn and Drew looked around.

Nothing seemed to be missing except for one thing…Jennette.

Chapter 5 Missing Jennette

Jennette was. They didn't know where to look till they heard a noise from outside. Drew and Gwendolyn opened the door and saw Jennette getting kidnapped by some stranger. Drew and Gwendolyn didn't know what to do. After a minute, Jennette pushed him back. She punched him. He fell knocked out on the floor.

Drew said, "Impressive…"

Jennette blushed a bit and said, "Who was that!"

Gwendolyn replied quickly, "Why don't you come inside."

When they were inside they closed all the windows and locked all the doors.

Drew asked what exactly happened.

Jennette said, "Well the lights went off and something scaly touched me and yanked me outside. I screamed them you guys came."

Drew said, "Well are you ok."

Jennette said, "Yeah fine."

Gwendolyn said, "Well we better go to sleep. Are you ok Jennette?"

Jennette also said, "Yeah, we probably should…"

They all went to sleep in there own beds.

Jennette said, "Well you and Drew seemed to like each other…a lot."

Gwendolyn said, "You mean when we were laughing? Oh, he just said the funniest joke…"

Jennette said, "Oh yeah…" But she was relieved.

Chapter 6 Meanwhile with Mavolence

While Jennette, Gwendolyn, and Drew were sleeping Mavolence had something else in mind…

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME YET AGAIN!" said Mavolence darkly.

"I, I am sorry master. I, I tried my best!" stammered a girl.

"But not good enough…girl I think you need to know someone in particular."

"I don't understand master," said the eighteen-year-old girl.

"Get to know this Drew guy he'll be useful,…" said Mavolence

"Oh no problem master" she smirked.

Chapter 7The Mysterious Grotto

It was 9:00 in the morning. They all got ready for today's journey and they swam out. When they got out there was a note. Jennette opened the note and said aloud:

Dear Jennette,

Yes, I know what you are up to, but I would say beware because you are not going to succeed. It's fair to warn you that if you don't I suggest you be careful.

M.

Jennette looked up. She thought who M. was but then she heard a guyish voice say, "Who's M.?"

Jennette jumped. Her heart raced till she looked behind her and it was Drew.

She said, "You know it's rude to sneak up on people."

She crumbled up the paper and hid it behind her back. Drew took it from her and read it.

Jennette called Gwendolyn out. She came out and asked, "What happened?"

Jennette asked, "Do you know anyone named M."

Gwendolyn said, "No, what kind of name is M."

Jennette replied, "I don't know. It's pretty stupid but I guess they are trying to be mysterious or something."

Drew said, "And Mavolence starts with an M."

Jennette said, "You think it's him... If he wrote that note, he would have been located already."

Drew replied, "Good point. But we should be on our guard…"

Drew mumbled, "If only we had a pocket."

Jennette said, "Don't merpeople have pockets or something?"

Drew said, "Na. That stupid Liz Kessler made that up in her stupid story."

Gwendolyn and Jennette looked at each other. She replied, "Right…"

But they went on. Drew and Jennette had no idea where to go so they just followed Gwendolyn. She took out a map from a delicate shell purse she got from a shop when they arrived at the MerMotel. When Jennette looked at the map, it was confusing but Drew explained her. Gwendolyn and Jennette pretty much talked about the people they hated. But when Jennette mentioned Carly Drew didn't say a word. Jennette had told her about Carly and Drew. They both looked at him.

Gwendolyn said, "Do you dislike anyone in particular?"

Drew smirked, "Yeah. Carly…"

Jennette's mouth dropped. She said, "WHAT! SHE'S YOUR GIRFRIEND!"

Drew said, "No she acts like. She stalks me all the time I hate it…"

Jennette was silent. In a relieved voice she said, "Well your not the only one who hates her."

Gwendolyn then said, "Why does she hate you in the first place?"

Jennette said, "I don't really know…"

Drew interrupted, "Because you know me…"

Gwendolyn and Jennette had a questioning look.

He said, "She gets jealous fast."

Gwendolyn and Jennette both said, "Oh…"

Jennette felt happy that Carly was jealous of her in a way. But she knew she didn't have a chance with him. But then she thought, why would I even care…

There was a sudden noise…

Jennette said, "Did you hear something…"

Drew said, "No, did you…"

Jennette said, "Well yeah, or then I wouldn't be asking."

Gwendolyn said, "Maybe it's nothing special, a figment of your imagination."

Jennette said, "Yeah…maybe…"

Well they all still went on through their journey. According to Gwendolyn that if they reach Thalassa Grotto they kill 1/3 of their journey. But while they were swimming, Jennette tripped and fell. Something touched her… it was slimy and sticky. Jennette backed away and turned around.

She screamed, "What is that!"

The Sea Serpent opened its mouth and a huge burst of bubbles flowed all over the place.

Gwendolyn screamed, "Run…Err… Swim!!!!"

They all swam away, going through ships, grottos, caves, pretty much all over. They hid behind dangling seaweed till the monster got confused and swam away. They all thought they were safe till Jennette smokes of air next to her.

She looked behind her and screamed. The monster opened its mouth and bubbles bursted out. They swam away as quickly as possible. They all went in different directions till they randomly met up into a Carwash called, "BoatBath." They all went through and the monster followed. Suddenly the monster got stuck in the cleaning device. But they all swam away. They hid behind a thick rock wall.

Jennette said, "What was that!"

Gwendolyn said, "I think that was a Sea Serpent…"

Jennette said shockingly, "They are real?"

Drew said, "Yeah, why do you think the water ripples."

Jennette moved her hand on the wall. The rock shook and a door opened and Jennette fell in.

Drew pulled her up. Gwendolyn said, "Wow…"

When the rocky door had open and a glittery little room with 2 coral chairs on a golden rock. It had 3 doors with black and aqua curtains. And if you looked closely you could see an inscription on it.

Jennette swam too it, bent down and read it. It said:

---Harvey Peters+Giselle Rose---

Jennette mumbled to her self, "Harvey Peters and Giselle Rose."

Drew said, "Who's a Harvey Peters and Giselle Rose?"

Jennette stood up and said, "Those are my parent's names. Uncle Neptune said they fell in love in a grotto and inscripted their names in that grotto. He said when the rock glowed it meant that they were suppose to be together."

Gwendolyn said, "Did it glow?"

Jennette said, "That's what Neptune said…but I can't believe my parents have been here!"

Jennette sat on the coral chair. She looked around and Drew sat next to her.

Gwendolyn eyed both and said, "I'm going to look around."

Jennette said, "Your lucky you have your parents…"

Drew said, "Yeah well…"

Gwendolyn screamed. Drew and Jennette got up and looked at each other. They swam over to Gwendolyn. She toppled over Jennette.

She screamed, "What is that!"

Jennette went in. Gwendolyn said, "It's under that sheet!"

Jennette pulled open the sheet. A lime green little seahorse swam out.

Jennette picked up the seahorse. She said, "I never knew you were scared of animals."

Gwendolyn whispered, "Oh… I thought it was a slimy eel or something…whoops?"

Gwendolyn swam over and picked up the seahorse. She petted the seahorse.

She also said, "Well we need to stay somewhere for the night, we can stay here I guess."

Jennette said, "Yeah sure, why not".

But it was only 6:30 but then again it was too dangerous to do anything. Drew snuck some food from that BoatBath place so they had dinner.

Chapter 8 A New Friendship

The seahorse slept after they found him. But anyways, to think it couldn't be true… Drew and Jennette actually seemed to get along. They laughed at the same jokes, seemed to have a lot in common, and loved the same exact things.

Gwendolyn said, "Why do you guys hate each other…"

Jennette laughed out, "How did you know…"

She said, "I know things. So…why?"

Drew and Jennette looked at each other.

Drew said, "Truthfully, I never hated you. You kept too yourself a lot. So I said something and you took it the wrong way…I guess that's why you hate me…"

Jennette said, "Well… My parents are dead, I have no known relatives and I don't have any friends except for Gwendolyn and I guess you…you seemed so stuck up and you went past every girl like you can take anyone. You seemed to have a personality like a troll but I guess I was wrong."

Gwendolyn said, "So I guess you guys are friends again?"

"Uh…sure…" she said.

"I'm going look in the other rooms."

Soon Gwendolyn had left them.

Jennette mumbled a few words and so did Drew. Then, all of a sudden… Drew kissed her. When Jennette had backed away, the Grotto glowed a bright golden, glittery light from the rock that inscripted her parents names. It was silent. Jennette was looking at Drew, Drew was looking at Jennette, and Gwendolyn was looking at both till they heard a twittering noise.

Gwendolyn stammered, "I guess Sheldon woke up."

Jennette said, "Sheldon?"

Gwendolyn said, "The seahorse. You are going to keep him, right?"

Jennette said, "Of course I am! But come on…Sheldon?"

Gwendolyn whined, "Ok fine we'll think of another name."

Jennette said, "Fine."

But on that note they all went to bed. They had a tiring day, especially for Drew and Jennette when the rock glowed.

Chapter 9 Ignoring Others

That Sunday morning everyone slept in. Even though they weren't even close to finished, they still did. By 10:30 in the morning, everyone was pretty much ready to go. Jennette had her delicate shell purse on her shoulder. Her short, wavy black hair was lying on her shoulders.

When Drew and Jennette ran into each other, all they would say was 'hi' or just waved and swam away.

Jennette was rummaging through her bag on the coral chair. She put her key and the map in the little purse. The note from Neptune that was on the turquoise colored door was also in there with the note from Drew and M. Gwendolyn suddenly appeared behind her. She said, "Hey. You seem pretty quiet today."

Jennette said, "Oh, well I didn't notice I guess…" All of a sudden Gwendolyn screamed and it became all dark till the lights flickered back on. There was a thick, cunning laugh behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hope you liked it so far…please comment and subscribe!


End file.
